The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Like mother, like son. Nerehc and Lehcar's memorable moments.


**Hello, everybody. Here's a little family fic for Nerehc/Lehcar. Here 'tis!**

* * *

**Age 0**

Lehcar EiznekCm-Seltaeb calmly sat in her rocking chair, smiling down at the tiny baby in her arms. The small infant was comfily wrapped in an orange bundle, a tiny strand of brown hair dangling between the yellow eyes of his smiling visage. Lehcar's husband, Yllaw peeked overhead to get a look at their newborn son. "Awww. He has your eyes, Sweetie."

"I know, Yllaw." Lehcar replied, still looking happily down at her baby. "Who'd've thought a couple Negatives like us could go against the pairings set for our Positives, and still produce three lovely children like this? Hm. I guess trying to drain Nigel of his life force was a wild goose-chase after all."

"Hehe. Guess so. Though it's still kind of weird to get the opposites of Nigel's kids when you're married to me."

"Yes. The Universe/Negaverse works in weird ways. It's sort of like with my mother and Ganon. Oh well."

"So what should we name him? Eilrahc or something?"

"Naah… I'm thinking more of 'Nerehc'."

"Nerehc?"

"Yes…" Lehcar smiled down at the baby.

Yllaw smiled, too. "That's a nice name."

"Yeah… an _evil_ name… Nerehc EiznekCm Onu."

"Your mind works great, Lehcar. I'll go get dinner ready." With that, the goateed husband walked away.

Lehcar gently held a finger above the baby's face. The newly-named Nerehc giggled and reached its arms, trying to take her finger. Lehcar lowered her finger down and allowed the child to suck on it. She then turned her hand over and watched as the mark of the Triforce of Power appeared on the back of her hand. "Awww. My sweet, sweet Nerry." The infant slowly drifted to sleep after sucking on the finger, feeling some kind of dark energy flow into its form. A smirk appeared on Lehcar's face as she spoke, "You're going to be a wonderful killer someday…"

**Age 2**

"What's this word say?" Lehcar asked, touching a stick to a board with a phrase written on.

"Kkk-wwww…EEE-buh-buh." The two-year-old Nerehc tried to pronounce.

"And this next one?"

"Iiiiissss-AH!"

"Keep going…" Lehcar smiled assuringly.

"Aaaaaa… BUUUUuuug."

"So what does it say?"

"Kweeeeb, is a… BUG!"

"Yeees! Kweeb is a bug!"

"Yaaaay!"

"And what do we do with bugs?"

"Squish them!"

"Aww, good, Nerry!" Lehcar joyfully ruffled up her son's hair.

**Age 3**

"Mommy… I had a nightmawe." Nerehc sadly spoke, lying under the covers of his bed.

"Awe, what happened, Sweetie?" Lehcar asked, sitting on her son's bed.

"I dweamed I was beat up by a bunch of big kids. I was too little to beat them. Do you think I'm little, Mommy?"

Lehcar gave an assuring smile and touched her son's shoulder. "Son… have I ever told you about the proud alien race, known as Kateenians?"

"No."

"The Kateenians are a tribe of _really_ tiny aliens. Even tinier than your little footsies."

Nerehc giggled when his mother tickled his feet a little bit.

"Anyway, the Kateenians are _really_ tiny people. They get picked on a lot because of it. But you know what? They don't really care. They're proud of who they are. They like being really tiny. They don't believe you have to be big to be strong. Can you imagine anyone DUMBER? ?"

Nerehc gave another happy giggle.

"Son, you should never feel bad about your height. Because if anyone should, it's the Kateenians. They're no bigger than bugs on the floor! Sure, they may ACT tough… but once we catch them between our fingers, they're completely submit to our rule! Then we can do whatever we want with 'em. Make 'em our slaves, step on them, or even eat them!"

"Cool! I wanna eat a Kateenian!"

"Well, here's one right now!" Lehcar stated, holding up a bag of Kateenian Gummies and taking a piece out. "Try and get it!" Nerehc kept trying to grab the squishy candy as Lehcar kept pulling it away from his reach. Finally, Lehcar decided to drop it and let him catch it. Nerehc happily chewed away at the tiny candy piece.

"Mmm! They're tasty, Mommy!"

"Ha ha ha. They sure are, Nerry." Lehcar ruffled her son's hair again.

**Age 5**

"Have fun at your first day of kindergarten, Nerehc!" Lehcar smiled, watching her son walk toward the small building.

Upon his way, the 5-year-old ran into a small Mexican boy with a sombrero and guitar. "Hola! My name is Pablo! Would you like to be my friend?"

"Pfft. Get lost, Loser." Nerehc angrily walked by the frowning child.

"W-Wait! I can play guitar! Watch!" With that, Pablo proceeded to play a catchy tune.

Nerehc's eyes widened at the sound of this music. "Huh? Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Oh. I've always wanted to play! When I grow up, I wanna play in a band! You like it?"

"Not bad…" Nerehc smirked. "Hey, if you play that as my theme music, I'll let you be my minion."

"What's a minion?"

"It's, um, er… a 'friend'."

"Oh! Okay! I'll be your minion!" With that, Pablo continued to strum the strings of his Spanish guitar.

Nerehc nodded his head to the catchy theme as Pablo followed him into the building, watched by a smiling proud Lehcar. "Awww. My son's first minion…"

**Age 6**

Nerehc walked into the living room and stopped as he noticed his mother lying on the couch. The dark-hearted woman snored away as a pillow covered her eyes, her feet rested on the armrest on the opposite end. A smirk appeared on Nerehc's face as he studied her bare feet. He immediately walked up and started tickling his mom's feet, the woman's eyes shooting open as she shook and laughed uncontrollably. "NEREHC! !" The child winced at his mother's sudden shout. He quivered with fear as she stood and looked down at him, anger in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, Mom?"

"SO, you think it's okay to just SNEAK up on your mom while she's sleeping and tickle her, and then just WALK away like it's no big deal, IS THAT IT? !"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom, I'm sorry!" Nerehc cried.

"TOO BAD, Mister! I'll show YOU what happens when you disturb my sleep!"

"Mom, please, nooo!" Nerehc's plead for mercy was unheard as Lehcar forced him to the ground. In mere seconds, Nerehc was uncontrollably laughing on the floor as his mother rapidly tickled him, an evil grin on her face as she did so. Nerehc was eventually able to stand up and tackle his mother, trying to tickle her back, the two of them laughing playfully.

**Age 7**

Nerehc EiznekCm and many other children his age impatiently stood in an empty field area. Nerehc turned and looked up as his parents approached him. "I dunno, Mom. What if I'm not good enough for DNK?"

Lehcar knelt down and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Nerehc EiznekCm Onu… you're one of the most evil children I've ever raised. Your training with your powers has improved day after day. If anyone can show these fools who deserves to be leader, it's you. One day soon, people will tremble at your feet."

"Will I get to shock people with lightning, and step on Kateenians? ?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, Son. Whenever you like."

**Age 8**

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Seltaeb, but until your son learns to behave, he is being suspended from school." The principal spoke as he faced the mother and grumpy son in his office.

"We understand, Mr. Clocknsockn." Lehcar nodded. She then took her son by the ear and forcibly dragged him out. "When we get home, you are in BIG trouble, young man."

After they left the office, Lehcar released her son and smiled down at him. "Did I do good, Mom?"

"You did great, Nerry." Lehcar proud fully rubbed his hair.

**Age 9**

Lehcar sat in the kitchen and read a newspaper while Arorua sat with her and read a magazine as Lehcar's other son, Sirhc walked in. "M-Mom?" the blonde-haired boy stuttered with slight fear, holding up his pinky finger. "Th-There's something you need to see."

"Oh, quit stuttering, Sirhc, what is it?" she angrily asked and stood up. Both she and Arorua approached the boy and squinted closely at the tip of his finger. Standing at the tip of Sirhc's pinky was a very tiny Nerehc, cowering in total fear. "…Nerehc?" she whispered with shock.

"What happened?" Arorua asked.

"W-We think it might have something to do w-with his opposite." Sirhc stuttered. "He's been like this for hours."

"Hours? ! Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? !"

"H-He thought y-you were going to s-squish him, Mother." Sirhc answered.

"Why not? He is a bug, after all." Arorua smirked. "Don't bugs deserve to be squished, Mother?"

"Still that tongue, both of you! I would never do that!"

"B-But I thought we squish small creatures, Mother." Sirhc said. "They don't deserve to live, right?"

"Well, this case is different. Nerehc is my son." Lehcar gave a sigh. "When I was little, my father always treated me like I was nothing. He made me feel as small as Nerehc is right now. I don't wanna be like that. I wish to treat my kids with the same respect I desire from them. And when my son is at his smallest and weakest, I'll do everything in my power to help him."

The tiny Nerehc was touched by his mother's words. His fear had vanished as a warm feeling in his heart took over.

**Later that night…**

Lehcar and Yllaw had gone to sleep in their room, trying to think of a way to restore their son to normal. But at that moment, Nerehc excitedly entered their room and shook his mom by the arm. "Mom, Mom! I'm big again, look!"

"Huh. Wh-What?" Lehcar barely awakened, her eyes still heavy from tiredness.

"I'm back to normal! I don't know how, but I'm back!"

"Oh… I guess you are." Lehcar yawned, too tired to be excited, even though she was joyous deep down. "Let's celebrate in the morning, Nerry…" With that, she fell back asleep.

"Hehe… okay." Nerehc was about to head out the door, but stopped and turned around. "M-Mom?"

Lehcar mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Yes, Nerry?..."

Nerehc was extremely grateful for what his mother said earlier, and was unable to find words to express it. Instead, he just walked up and hugged her sleeping form. "I love you, Mom." With that said, Nerehc calmly walked out and closed the door to their room.

Lehcar shifted around in her bed as her voice muffled, "I love you, too… Nerry…"

* * *

**Hooo, boy… So yeah, if you couldn't tell, the part where he shrunk happened at the same time during **_**Mason and the Minish Door**_**, which was the most recent thing in this time. Anyhoo, I'll try to work on **_**Anthony Ant**_**, but I'm having slight writer's block… So next time, maybe more of that. See you later.**


End file.
